hey hermione
by ihatellamas
Summary: Ron le confeso sus sentimientos a Hermione, pero por alguna razón ella no acepta. Basada en la canción " hey Juliet de LMNT" es algo cursi pero es mi primera historia.
1. ¿Ron cantando?

Hey hermione

**Esto es un oneshot de ron y hermione basado en la canción Hey Juliet de LMNT .No soy dueña de los personajes ni de la canciones ni nada **

Ron estaba sentado en la sala común como siempre la diferencia era que Harry estaba por ahí besándose con su hermanita menor, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la idea. Solo hicieron un trato, seria como si no pasara nada, cada vez que baja a la sala común o iba a algún lugar donde sabia que lo iba a encontrar juntos el decía "Harry, Ginny estoy llegando y ellos se separaban. Harry odiaba hacer eso pero valía la pena para conservar la amistad con su amigo. (Na me desvié mucho bueno jaja sigo)Cogió su ipod que por alguna razón si funcionaba a diferencia del de los demás. Aleatoriamente empezaron a sonar canciones cuando de repente sonó una canción que realmente lo identificaba y lo hacía pensar en cierta chica de pelo marrón.

**Hey i've been watching you  
every little thing you do  
every time i see you pass  
in my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

Cada vez era mas frecuentes las veces que se quedaba mirando a Hermione cuando pasaba o le decía que tenía que ir a alguna parte. Se quedaba mirando la forma en que caminaba con tanta gracia y la forma en la que sus suaves rulos se movían, esa chica definitivamente le movía el piso. Todos en la sala común se habían dado cuenta especialmente cuando ella se acercaba a ayudarlo con las tareas y se ponía rojo y su corazón empezaba a latir con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salir pero ella o no prestaba atención o prefería no decir nada.

**i've tried to page you twice  
but i see you roll your eyes  
wish i could make it real  
but your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
**

Realmente sus notas eran malas por culpa suya siempre que trataba de concentrarse automáticamente su mirada se iba a sus ojos esos ojos que lo volvían loco nunca había visto ese color tan, tan de ella y luego miraba sus labios con los que soñaba pero estaban cerrados que el supiera solo los había abierto para Krum. Como lo odiaba el pudo haber tenido esa suerte si se hubiera tragado su orgullo y olvidado de la mascara de chico sin sentimientos que se ponía para que ella no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ahora estaban en su último año y no había logrado probar esos labios que lo volvían loco pero ya no importaba que podía hacer ya había hecho de todo y ella no lo entendía, no entendía sus verdadero sentimientos pensaba que era una broma.

**'cause i know you really want me  
i hear your friends talk about me  
so why you tryin' to do without me  
when you got me  
where you want me **

Lo peor de todo es que él sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos estaba seguro la manera en la que ella lo miraba y no hubiera sufrido tanto el año pasado si no sintiese nada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no dejara de actuar como si fuera una broma. Algo que no lo dejaba dormir al pobre pelirrojo, hace alguno días escucho a Ginny y luna comentar porque Hermione no aceptaba sus sentimientos y le hacia caso de una vez. Eso fue positivo por una parte porque le daba la esperanza para seguir luchando por su amor pero a la vez lo volvía loco no saber porque no lo aceptaba estaba ahí completamente enamorado donde cualquier chica lo quería y ella no lo aceptaba.

**(hey juliet)  
i think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
maybe someday, you and me can run away**

De todas maneras Hermione era mucho mas que linda era preciosa es mas sentía que estaba mal en usar esa palabra para ella el y todo el colegio sabían lo linda que era. Pero le llegaba escuchar a los chibolos( Na niños, chicos lo que prefieran) de tercero que les encantaría que ella los castigase simplemente para tener su atención unos cuantos segundos. Además el otro día le desfiguro la cara a uno de sexto por pasarse de la raya con ella es situación era cada vez mas común por lo que Ron tenia que hacer guardia antes lo hacia con Harry pero el ahora estaba muy ocupado protegiendo a su hermana y eso estaba bien, tampoco iba a dejar a su hermana sola sabia que alguien tenia que protegerla de todos los pendejos que había. Aunque claro ella no se daba cuenta de que cada vez era mas peligroso salir a cualquier lado sin compañía parecía que en cada lado había un pervertido. Tantas veces soñaba que se escapaban y se iban a un lugar un largo tiempo y estaban ellos dos si preocupaciones, nunca había sentido eso esa chica realmente hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas.

**i just want you to know  
i wanna be your romeo  
hey juliet  
**

Flashback

Este libro solo puede ser de una persona ¿Rome y Julieta? Bueno si quiero enamorarla tengo que saber que clase de libros le gusta. Recién hace unos días había terminado el libro.

Fin de flashback

Como deseaba ser su Romeo le encantaba la idea de que ellos dos compartieran un amor tan profundo como el de los protagonistas. Es mas podía recordar una de las veces le dijo "Hermione por favor yo te amo yo seria tu Romeo y tu mi Julieta.

**Girl you got me on my knees  
beggin' please, baby please  
**

El nunca habría hecho eso por una chica pero ella, ella lo había cambiado, ella lo había puesto de rodillas, prácticamente rogando por que ella aceptara que no era una broma por que el ya tenia claro que no podía ser feliz sin su chica de cabello marron.

**Got my best dj on the radiowaves saying  
hey juliet, why do you do him this way  
**

Por todo el campo de Quiditch se escuchaba la voz de Luna diciendo todo tipo de cosas a favor de Griffindor que ese día estaba jugando contra Slytherin. Ron por supuesto estaba de guardián y se estaba esforzando el doble solo por que cierta chica de ojos marrones lo estaba viendo. Minutos antes del partido hablo con Luna para decirle que necesitaba ayuda con Hermione y que por favor dijera cosas de el, sabia que Mcgonagall lo iba a matar pero valía la pena. "Weasley hace una excelente tapada, desde aquí escucho los gritos de chicas que se mueren por este guardián. Que pena chicas por que su corazón tiene dueña."

**too far to turn around  
so i'm gonna stand my ground  
gimme just a little bit of hope  
with a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
**

Ya no hay vuelta atrás Hermione sabe sus sentimientos y nunca mas podrán volver hacer amigos, pero es el precio que tenia que pagar para conseguir ser feliz. Tenia que seguir hasta conseguirlo pero a veces deseaba que Hermione le diera un poco de esperanza con una sonrisa o una mirada de amor en un momento de debilidad.

**'cause i know you really want me  
i hear your friends talk about me  
so why you tryin' to do without me  
when you got me  
where you want me  
Hey juliet  
i think you're fine  
you really blow my mind  
maybe someday, you and me can run away  
i just want you to know  
i wanna be your romeo  
hey juliet  
I know you really want me  
i hear your friends talk about me  
so why you tryin' to do without me  
when you got me  
where you want me  
you don't have to say forever  
for us to hang together  
so hear me when i say  
hey juliet**

Sip esa canción lo había inspirado iba a hacer de todo para entender que era lo que Hermione quería.

-Harry, Ginny estoy bajando

Una tierna pareja tuvo que separarse para evitar problemas con un pelirrojo enamorado

-No se que hacer con Hermione para que entienda lo que siento.

-Ayyyy hermanito que no es ni la mitad de brillante que yo esta mas que claro que es lo que tienes que hacer.

- A si pues que es señorita soy perfecta y brillante.

-Tienes que demostrarle cuanto la amas algo que ella entienda que puedes superar tu vergüenza por ella. Ya se puedes presentarte en el concurso de talentos y hacer algo para ella.

-Jajaja Ron cantando si claro.

-Que significa eso Potter yo canto mucho mejor que tu.

-Ya amor, idiota cállense ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-no tengo idea

-ya se tonto, canta Juliet.

- no es demasiado pop

- Que tal algo como smells like teen spirit o pardise city o motherfucker of the year!

-Ron eres idiota no puedes cantar eso, no es que sean malas canciones, es mas son demasiados buenas pero no tienen nada que ver con lo que te esta pasando.

-tienes razón, buena todos sea por ella.

-¿pero cuando voy a poder cantar?

-Ginny se nos olvida algo no sabemos si el sabe cantar.

- No mi amor si sabe cantar, siempre canta en la ducha

- ahh bueno entonces puedes cantar en el show es como en dos semanas

Dos semanas después

-Ron espero que hayas practicado el show es en dos horas.

- si ya se.

-Ron ponte este polo con este jean son los favoritos de Hermione

-¿Estas segura?

-no me gusta mucho

-Ron weasley te vas a poner esto quieras o no

Las luces estaban apagadas, todos los alumnos estaban sentados esperando que comenzara el show. El primer acto fue el de Neville con su sapoooo, seguido por Draco hablando de lo bueno que estaba(a todas las chicas les gusto Na es que esta mas bueno)

A continuación el señor Ron weasley cantando.

La música empezó a sonar y las luces se empezaron a prender lentamente. Ron estaba usando un jean oscuro rayado con un polo azul que combinaba perfectamente sus ojos. Una chica de pelo marron se dio cuenta de que tenía el polo pegado y se veían sus definidos abdominales. Empezo a cantar sus voz combinaba perfectamente con la canción. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts lo estaban mirando pero el solo tenía ojos para una persona. Cuando la canción termino Ron dijo que la canción era para una chica muy especial y que esa chica era Hermione.

¿Hermione quieres ser mi novia?

Ron yo…


	2. eres todo lo que siempre quise

**Bla bla ya conocen la historia no soy dueña de nada. Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews**

**Hermione POV**

-Ginny, ¿Ron va a cantar?

- Dios que esta usando se le ve tan

- Yo le dije que usar, esta vista que tienes es todo gracias a tu mejor amiga.

Mi%#a se ve tan bien, que bien le ha hecho el quiditch, es decir su espalda, todo él. Un momento va a cantar, espero que no haga nada inmaduro como rapear porque odia a Snape.

**3ra persona**

La voz de Ron empezó a sonar empezó un poco mal…. Pero mientras la canción avanzaba su voz iba mejorando. Llego el momento en que su voz estaba en total armonía con la canción. No puedo creer que Ron este cantando esto es decir, es una canción demasiado sensible para una cuchara como el.  
Cuando Ron termino de cantar todos se levantaron para aplaudirle porque realmente había cantado muy bien.

-Bueno esta canción es dedicada para una chica muy especial, ella es más que hermosa, muy inteligente, graciosa es decir es perfecta. Me arrepiento mucho de lo que le hice el año pasado, fui un gran tonto, le quiero pedir perdón y decirle que para mi ella es más que una amiga.

**POV Ron**

WON WON YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, TE PERDONO TODO TE AMOOOOOO.  
Dijo la hueca plástica de Lavender, por supuesto todo el mundo se rio.

NO LAVENDER NO ERES TU ES MÁS NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA. La chica de la que hablo es Hermione.

Ron me ve como más que una amiga, es casi como un sueño el se declara me dice que soy perfecta; ¿pero porque no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos?

**3ra persona**

Después de que Ron cantara se fue al backstage a esperar que terminara el show. Por supuesto mi querido Ron estaba más que nervioso, y Draco no ayudaba de mucho.

-Bueno comdreja parece que si tienes los hu$%s. Me sorprende que no estés nervioso, es decir acabas de confesarle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amiga Sabes que si no te acepta como novio todo se va a la basura.

- Cállate Malfoy si ella no quiere está bien podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Además de pobre iluso, las amistades después de que alguien confiesa sus sentimientos nunca es la misma, pueden volver a ser amigos pero nunca igual…..

- Gracias hurón siempre tan útil.

-Tranquilo coso rojo solo no pienses en que todo puede salir mal. JAJAJA

POV RON

Ahí estaba tan hermosa como siempre, ahhhh porque Cupido me tenía que flechar con mi mejor amiga, además esta totalmente fuera de mi alcance, es decir ella es lo que cualquier chico quisiera, y yo solo soy un pobre tonto enamorado.

Hermi ya no tengo que decir, ya dije todo lo que siento. Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ron yo…

No Hermione, no hables un momento, siempre soy yo el que te ve hablar moviendo tus perfectos labios, y por mas que me encante escúchame un momento. (NA imaginese que Ron coloco suavemente su dedo sobre los labios de Hermione.)

Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, se que te he hecho sufrir más de una vez, en primero por decirte que eras fea.

Ron nunca me dijiste que era fea….

Upsss, no importa sigo, en cuarto, fui un tonto por no invitarte como primera opción, pensar que esa noche podría haberte besado, en lugar de ese gorila de Vicky. En sexto es cuando me supero a mi mismo, solo estuve con Lavander por el dolor que me causaba pensar que alguien más tuvo la suerte de probar esos perfectos hermosos labios, pensar que habías abierto tus labios para alguien más. Me dolio porque quería que nuestro primer beso fuera el uno con el otro. Amo cuando lees y frunces el ceño al encontrar algo desafiante, para luego sonreír cuando encuentras la solución. Amo cuando hace frio y cada vez que hablas se ve tu aliento, y nos agarramos de la mano y nos damos más abrazos, según tu para no tener tanto frio. Amo cuando las hojas están cambiando y te puedo encontrar sentada sola en una banca leyendo como si no hubiera preocupaciones, y las hojas combinan perfectamente con tu pelo, y pareces la misma afrodita tan bella que pareces un sueño. Amo la primavera porque cuando caminas cerca de una flor pareciera que florecen ante tanta perfección. Amo el verano en que tu piel esta bronceada por el sol, pero amo especialmente cuando vienes a la madriguera y podemos pasar el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa, porque si estoy contigo estoy bien. Amo cuando me tratas de enseñar algo que en el fondo tú y yo sabemos que nunca aprenderé. Amo cuando respondes en clase demostrando tu inteligencia. Pero sobre todo te amo a ti. 

Para ese momento Hermione estaba llorando de alegría.

Ron hace unas semanas te hubiera dicho que no, pero en el fondo era porque me seguía doliendo lo de lavander; pero después de escuchar esto solo tengo que hacer. Hermione y Ron se unieron en un beso, un beso que demostraba todo lo que se amaban, 7 años de sentimientos guardados, revelados todos en un beso.

¿Supongo que eso es un si?

¿Tu que crees Ron weasley? Por si acaso es un si.

**Termine wuuuu, saben que hacer dejen reviews, y súbanme mi autoestima **


End file.
